Intervention (weapon)
For the level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS), see Intervention (level). The Intervention is a bolt-action sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In-Game Campaign In Single Player and Special Ops, the Intervention is able to kill any enemy with just a single shot to any part of the body, even with a Silencer, but it takes 3 headshots or 6 normal shots to kill an armored Juggernaut. It is found with either no attachments, a Silencer, or a Thermal Scope. This is the starting weapon in "Just Like Old Times". Multiplayer The Intervention is available at level 4, when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The rifle has a low fire rate and high sway, but has high damage multipliers with varying levels of recoil. Extended Magazines doubles its 5-round capacity, which is the lowest of all sniper rifles. With Stopping Power, the weapon kills in one hit to the head, neck, chest and stomach. Without it, only headshots and chest shots are one-shot kills. Targets will require multiple hits when Painkiller, Last Stand or Final Stand is used. However, Headshots cancel out Last and Final Stand. With a Silencer, Stopping Power is needed to get any one-hit-kills, and even then, only Head-Chest shots and chest shots will do so. In Hardcore, the weapon will always neutralize targets with or without Stopping Power, regardless of attachments, again unless Last Stand, Final Stand or Painkiller is being used by enemies. Due to this fact, other sniper rifles are recommended, as the Intervention's low rate of fire lets it down as other rifles can attain one hit kills while having higher rates of fire and low recoil - as well as higher magazine capacities. The rifle is the best to do the "Perfectionist" challenge due to its low magazine capacity. Also, it has a very quick Reload Cancel when reloading an empty magazine. Its ammo counter is filled as soon as the mag is taken out. The Intervention is statistically outclassed by the Barrett .50 Cal, sharing the same damage multipliers while having a slower rate of fire, along with the fact that the Barrett .50 Cal has more ammo than the Intervention and it is generally the same with the exception of that ammo capacity. Though the Barrett is limited by its recoil, it can still hit follow-up shots significantly faster than the Intervention, since the Barrett's recoil resets. Some people believe the Intervention is somehow more accurate, but this is not true. Despite its drawbacks, the Intervention is a popular weapon for its bolt-action "feel", and is common among quick-scopers and people making montage clips. Weapon Attachments *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Image:Intervention 6.png|The Intervention. Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule Interventionr.JPG|Reloading the Intervention Interventioncropped.PNG|The Intervention in third person. Trivia *The Intervention has a different firing sound in the Campaign and Special Ops than in multiplayer. *In multiplayer, on the bottom right of the HUD, the visual representation of the Intervention's magazine is the same as all other Modern Warfare 2 sniper rifles. In the Single Player and Special Ops modes, this visual is shown as five cartridges, like the bolt-action sniper rifles of ''Call of Duty 4'' and the bolt-action rifles of'' Call of Duty: World at War. *On the side, writing says "C-975 INTERVENTION MOD-D type." *In the Create-a-Class picture, it shows the Intervention sporting a dark gray camouflage, but during gameplay, it has a somewhat standard beige finish. *The Intervention is the only sniper rifle to have its bi-pod in the un-folded position. All the other sniper rifles have folded bi-pods. *The Intervention has a range finder module mounted on the top. It is removed when an ACOG Scope is mounted, presumably not to block the user's vision. *The Intervention is comparable to the R700 of ''Call of Duty 4, both having the same multipliers as the Barrett .50cal, higher sway than the other sniper rifles, and are bolt-action. It is also comparable to the M40A3, having a 5-round magazine and being the first sniper rifle unlocked. *The Intervention in "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" has an alternate breaching animation when used in the final breach. *The Intervention used in Hidden has a different scope than the normal one. *On the side of the normal scope the word "Preorder" seems to be printed.This is observable when sprinting . ru:Intervention Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles